In certain dental applications, it is advisable to perform root canal procedures after drilling the tooth to the root. At present, any infection occurring after the root cavity treatment is usually dealt with by a course of antibiotics. Treatment with antibiotics is not local and also delays the continuation of the treatment after the root cavities have been made since the effect of the antibiotics is not immediate.